


Popsicle

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi sees an advantage to the sweltering heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

Would he rather be hot or cold? Kakashi considered the question... really it wasn't that hard. He held the popsicle out for Iruka and let his eyes slide across the endless amounts of tan skin.

"I'm going to die... I'm going to melt right here into a puddle," Iruka whined, opening his eyes and looking up at Kakashi. They slid and locked on the popsicle then he reached out took it. "I thought we were out." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than colored ice was slid into it. He sucked on it, half smiling as he did and his eyes slid shut as he hummed happily.

"A little bit of juice and a jutsu fixes that problem rather nicely," Kakashi purred, licking his lips. Of course he could have easily used the same jutsu to cool the entire apartment down. If he had then Iruka wouldn't be laying there naked on the couch, sweat sliding over his skin while he sucked with obvious joy on the nice, long stick of frozen juice. Maybe it was cheating but who could really blame him?


End file.
